Fazbear Chronicles
by Aysha the Fox
Summary: New Animatronics, New Enemies, and what the heck happened to Freddy? Marionette is a girl too. The older ones like Golden and Spring are all fixed up. And yes, Chapter 9 is dark...and sad.
1. Intro

**First FNAF story.**

 **All of the animatronics are divided into groups.**

 **Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are the Core Four.**

 **Teddy (Toy Freddy), BonBon (Toy Bonnie), T-Chi (Toy Chica), and Mangle are the Toys.**

 **Golden (Golden Freddy), Spring (Springtrap), The Puppet, and BB are the Misfits.**

 **Each animatronic will be Tony Crynight style.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-Aysha**


	2. New Arrivals

**YAY! First real chapter!**

 **Funeddy doesn't have her puppet. Ballora's eyes are open.**

* * *

"The bands each have their own stage. The Core Four, The Toys, and the Misfits.

Soon, we will be getting some new arrivals." the owner said.

"The Funtimes!" the slideshow switched to a picture of Baby, Ballora, Funeddy (FT Freddy), and Vixen (FT Foxy).

Meanwhile, Golden, Freddy, and Teddy were watching the meeting from afar. The shows were shut down for the day.

The listened to the boss explain that Funeddy would sing (like Freddy, Golden, and Teddy), Ballora would play guitar (like Bonnie, BonBon, and Spring), Baby would do the drums (like Chica, T-Chi, and Marionette.), and Vixen would do the keyboard (like Foxy, Mangle, and BB aka ENRAGEMENT CHILD).

"Hey, guys." Freddy got the attention of his fellow bears.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"Is it about the special Halloween performances?" Golden asked.

"Well, sort of. What day is today?" Freddy asked.

"I think its October 26." Teddy said.

"Then according to this, we have four days 'till Halloween, and the newcomers come in about-" Freddy was cut off as four boxes were hauled into the kitchen, where the the of them were.

One of the boxes was dropped on Freddy's foot.

"OW!" he yelled and hopped on one foot.

The animetronic in the box sprang out of the box (sort of like the Marionette). It was a pink and white version of Freddy.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Freddy nodded.

"It just hurt... a lot."

"Waaaaaaiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt... are you Funeddy?" Golden asked.

'Funeddy' nodded and smiled. "Yup! I sure am!"

Ballora, Baby, and Vixen popped right out of their boxes.

"Well, lets go introduce you to the others." Teddy suggested.

* * *

Afterwards, the Funtimes tried out their instruments and came up with a song to play on Halloween.

Four days passed, and finally it was the big day.


	3. Halloween!

**It's finally here! The Halloween performance! I know it isn't Halloween now, but what the heck?**

* * *

The four bands got up on stage.

When the hour began, all sixteen animatronics chanted, "When I come to life, you've got no place to hide. Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side. You can try if you like to survive five more nights. Sitck around, dont be shy. We're your friends we'll show you why!"

The Funtimes song was..."Everyone please stay in your seats. The show will begin momentarilly." Ballora said.

The Funeddy sang (the female version),

 _"Behold the horrors, they lurk beneath the shadows of remorse._

 _You wouldn't know of course, but I force, a new judgement day, on this day you will repay_

 _Your respects to all that may._

 _Lurk inbetween your mind and mankind,_

 _So have a seat and be afraid._

 _Fears about to commece the ritual, one body_

 _is all we need for this to be complete._

 _And when the day begins to take form_

 _You won't be leaving those doors_

 _you'll only live with us inside the darkness_

 _as we tear you up inside._

 _I WAS LEFT BEHIND!_

 _ALL THIS TORTURE WILL UNWIND._

 _I WAS NEVER ALL THAT KIND!_

 _IF YOU WERE TO_

 _REWIND THEN YOU WOULD_

 _FIND I WAS LEFT BEHIND!_

 _TAKE YOUR CHANCE TO RUN AND HIDE,_

 _I WILL CATCH YOU ALL THE TIME!_

 _THEN YOU'LL BE MINE!"_

Skip ahead to Baby's part...

" _All this torture will unwind._

 _Take it from our broken crimes!_

 _We have no place to go..._

 _...but you would know..._

 _Take your turn to run and flee_

 _but death's your destiny!_

 _Stop holding back from me."_

The Funtimes continued their song.

The Core Fours song was...

Freddy sang,

" _Welcome little child to your darkest_

 _fears inside._

 _Come and join the fun, take a journey through the night!_

 _Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you_

 _more, taking every peice of innocence that never sees the night._

 _SO!_

 _GRAB YOUR ONLY AMMUNTION YOUR COMMON_

 _SENSE AND TORCH._

 _THE CORRIDORS ARE FILLED WITH FRIGHT_

 _WHEN SOMETHINGS ON THE PORCH!_

 _Forced down to reconing,_

 _your dream becomes the sikening,_

 _no they bite you to the bone you shout_

 _BREAK, BREAK, BREAK MY MIND._

 _FORCE MY THOUGHTS THROUGH_

 _HELL AND BACK"..._

The Toys song was...

Teddy sang

" _He's been waiting abandodned and patient_

 _so lo-o-o-o-ong, lo-o-o-o-o-ong._

 _A savage masked ghost story from the past._

 _he ro-o-o-oams, ro-o-oooams._

 _He said follow me._

 _Follow,follow,follow,follow._

 _Over thirty years ago, when he took them down below._

 _and tonight he walks again, so step inside._

 _Enjoy the show!_

 _Follow me! Then you'll see!_

 _Follow, follow, follow, follow._

 _But the truth is hard to swallow_

 _follow me! Then you'll see..."_

Now for the Misfits song!

Golden sang.

" _Time for the main attraction_

 _the story must be told!_

 _Time for a chain reaction_

 _it never gets old._

 _Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold._

 _Some bots are just distractions_

 _some bots are just gold."_

* * *

 ** _Whew! Long Chapter, huh?_**


	4. Attacked

**So, after Halloween, something weird happens...**

 **That thing...**

 **Is Purple...**

* * *

Halloween night.

A time to relax for the tired out animatronics while the kids trick-or-treated.

Most had fallen asleep, but not Freddy.

He was walking in the halls.

A few minutes earlier, he had seen something purple dash around the hallways.

Footsteps came from behind him.

"AHGHGHGHHG!" Freddy screamed.

An axe smashed into his head.

The one who had thrown the axe ran up and grabbed it.

He/she/it started hacking at Freddy with the axe.

It was all so painful, Freddy couldn't tell when his hat flew off.

The purple one froze before lifting the weapon up for one final blow...

And saw something he thought he would never see in the eyes of an animatronic.

Fear.

Nevertheless, he brought the weapon down and everything went dark.

* * *

Golden heard his brother's pained screams.

He ran to the hallway were they came from.

Golden saw something.

His brother's top hat, shredded.

From a little bit away, Golden saw a familiar face.

He ran over to find that his brother, Freddy, was a mangled mess.

(In case you don't know what that is, he basically looks like a mangled Mangle, but with some more of the costume on)

Golden's paws went up to his mouth and he dropped to his knees, sobbing.

"Who did this to you?" Golden asked.

Of course, his question was met with silence, as Freddy had been knocked out.

A few minutes later, Golden had stopped crying and Freddy woke.

When he opened his eyes, Golden realized that one of the brown bear's eyes had been broken.

"Ugh...I had the strangest dream..." he said.

He suddenly gasped when he looked down at his body.

"Oh no!" he ran off.

"Freddy, wait!" Golden yelled.

A sleepy Bonnie walked into the room.

"Whaz goin on..." he said sleepily.

Golden sighed.

"Gather the others. I'll spook the security guard into giving me the security tapes."

* * *

"What?" Chica said.

BB had heard screaming, so Chica was comforting him.

"Golden said something bad happened to Freddy."

Meanwhile, Golden managed to get the security tapes out of a dozing security guard's office.

"Alright. So you may be wondering what happened tonight." Golden said to the other animatronics.

"Well, these tapes will show it."

Golden put the tape in and everyone gathered around, watching with increasing horror.

* * *

 **Will Freddy be okay? Review please, I need ideas!**


	5. Runaway

**Here it is!**

* * *

"We have to find the cap'n before 6!" Foxy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mangle said.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." CC (new name for Toy Chica) said.

Meanwhile, a sad Freddy Fazbear hung from the ceiling.

Suddenly, someone screamed.

"WHAT THE FRICK IS THAT!?" the security guard screamed.

"Gah!" Freddy, startled, fell off the ceiling.

"Ow..." he looked around.

It should be somewhere... Aha!

He picked up his hat and put it on his head.

Smiling to himself, he decide to mess with the nightguard.

" _It's Halloween at Freddy's, all the guests have arrived._

 _Everyone dying to meet you so won't you spend the night."_

Freddy sang outside the office(east hall corner).

"What...ITS THAT MANGLED THING AGAIN!" The security guard yelled.

 _Mangled thing?_ Freddy thought.

He popped into the office yelling, "ITS ME!"

"AHHHHHHH!" The nightguard screamed.

Freddy started laughing like crazy.

"Please don't kill me, Mangled-thingie!" The night guard yelled.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you. And it's me, Freddy." he said.

"Huh? What happened? How did you get all like that?" The night guard asked.

"You would know if you actually did your job! Someone broke in!" Freddy said crossly.

"I-I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, I'm new!" he cowered.

Freddy pondered this.

"Wait... so you're the new guy, Mike?"

Mike nodded.

"I'll show you what happened, I just need to get the security tapes." Freddy said.

* * *

Freddy snuck into the room with the tapes.

He grabbed them and ran out.

"Freddy?"

Ballora said.

Freddy looked behind him and jumped up onto the ceiling.

He got the tapes to Mike, then left to go spy on the others.

* * *

"Guys! I saw Freddy!" Ballora ran to the others.

"Really? Where?" asked Bonnie.

"In the East Hall." she pointed.

"But he looks even worse then in the video, and he ran off." her shoulders slumped.

"Hey, you saw him. That's something." Chica said.

"Ow!" a familiar shape fell from the ceiling.

"Freddy?" The three said.

"Uhhh... Bye!" Freddy tried to jump onto the ceiling again, but pain shot throught his circutes.


	6. Still Loved by Kids

**Oh my Papa is so weird. He got mad at me for saying "god'. Its not there anymore, I changed it.**

* * *

Freddy groaned and sat up.

He was lying on the couch in the break room.

Quickly and quietly, he snuck out and got on the ceiling again.

"GAH! Where did he go?!" Mangle yelled.

He crawled along the ceiling.

Suddenly something poked his side.

"Owch!" he lost his grip and fell off the ceiling.

"Aha!" Bonnie smiled. He must have used his guitar to get him off the ceiling.

"We got ye now!" Foxy said.

"N-No! Don't look at me!" Freddy buried his face in his hands.

"C'mon, Freddy. What's so bad? You only got attacked by a mysterious person in purple and lost pretty much everything." BonBon said.

Tears formed in the Fazbear's eyes.

"Oh..." BonBon said.

"J-just l-l-eave me alone!" Freddy yelled through tears.

He got back on the ceiling.

Just then, 6 AM rang.

Instinctivly ,Freddy turned around and went back towards the stage.

When he reached it, kids were already starting to walk in.

"Oh no!"

Once again, he got on the ceiling.

The children and parents started to wonder where the singer of the Core Four was.

Bonnie poked at Freddy with his guitar again.

"Ow!" Freddy fell off the ceiling.

"Stop! Don't look at me!" Freddy buried his face in his hands.

Kids got up on stage.

"What's wrong Freddy?" They asked.

"Last night the night guard didn't do his job!"

Freddy ran off the stage and tripped.

Running and walking was a lot harder now.

Crawling on the ceiling was much easier.

"Freddy!" the kids helped him up.

Parents saw how much damage he had and stormed off to go confront the manager.

"Freddy, we still like you!" A little boy who couldn't be older than five said.

"Yeah! You're my favorite!" A girl said.

"Really?" Freddy said.

"Yes, and we still like you too." Golden helped Freddy up.

"Thanks guys." Freddy smiled.

"Now, how about we sing a song?"

"YEAH!" The kids yelled.

Freddy got onstage and performed.

Afterwards, he got off stage again.

"Freddy, when we find who did this to you, we'll make him pay!" One of the kids from earlier said.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

Freddy smiled.

* * *

 **YAY Freddy's happy!**


	7. Replaced

**So we ended last time with the kids accepting Freddy.**

* * *

The rest of the day went by as normally as possible.

Although, Freddy was a target for parents wanting to know what happened.

"The security guard fell asleep." Freddy answered for the millionth time.

The next day, the core four was given some shocking news.

"They can't?" Bonnie asked as a sad Freddy got onto the ceiling again.

"No, they can't fix Freddy. He was damaged so badly. But the kids love him the way he is anyway." Mike said that night.

"Well, at least they kids still love him like you said." Chica said.

"And that's not all. Freddy's voicebox was damaged too, so they're replacing him."

"What? They can't replace the cap'n!" Foxy said.

"Appearantly, they can." a cool voice said.

"My name is Sparky the dog." Sparky said.

"What's going to happen to Freddy?" Bonnie asked.

"Apparantly, he's supposed to just greet people now." said Mike.

None of them were aware that the Fazbear in question was watching, getting more angry at his attacker every second.

"Dang it!" Freddy yelled as he fell off the ceiling again.

"Freddy, what did I tell you about spying?" Chica said.

"Not to do it." Freddy mumbled.

Sparky jumped.

"Wow, he really does look terrible." Sparky said.

Freddy glared.

* * *

The next morning, Freddy was nowhere to be found.

He didn't show up all day.


	8. Repairs, Pizza, and Vomit

**Wow, I haven't updated for a while!**

* * *

Freddy didn't show up for three days.

The reason was that the animatronics were created to be very life-like, meaning that they could eat, feel pain, and feel emotions too.

They could even get sick too!

So there was no words for what Freddy was feeling.

He had literally been hacked to pieces!

In other news, there was bad news concerning Funeddy.

"Apparantly, Funeddy was desgined wrong. The Funtime animatronics won't perform for a few days- not until Funeddy is fixed."

And so Funeddy disapeared.

After five days, she came back...but not the same.

She had a bulkier build, and a female Toy Bonnie hand puppet, who they called Rena (she got along great with Carl the Cupcake).

"Hi, my name is Funeddy."

"So you don't remember us?"

Mike shrugged. "Now she doesn't."

Chica frowned. "Has Freddy shown up at all?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "No! Mike, did you see him on the cameras?"

Mike shook his head.

"Then he hasn't eaten anything for eight days!" Chica exclaimed.

"More importantly, wherever he is, he's probabaly all alone and sad." Goldie said.

The alone and sad part was true.

"Well, what do we do?" CC asked.

"I don't think there is ANYTHING we can do," Springtrap said, his (yes, HIS, I changed my mind) shoulders slumping.

"So, anyone up fer a pizza eating contest?!" Foxy said.

* * *

 **Half an hour later  
**

"YES! I won!" Mangle laughed.

"Ohhhh, ughhhh. My stomach..." Bonnie moaned.

His eyes went wide again as he covered his mouth and dashed to a garbage can to throw up.

Everyone else was either feeling sick or didn't participate.

This was all in the morning, so the animatronics started to perform.

But a surprise was waiting.

"Surprise!" Freddy was waiting on the stage.

"FREDDY!" the other animatronics enveloped him in a group hug.

"Sparky was just a temporary replacement! They fixed my voice box!"

When the hug dissolved, Freddy frowned.

"Where's Bonnie?"

"Here!" Bonnie raised his hand as he continued to throw up.

"Too much pizza... _bleh_."

Freddy just smiled.

Yup, these were his friends...and his family.


	9. The Purple Guy

The rest of the day was as normal as it could get, with a kid freaking out over finding the trash can where Bonnie threw up, to Freddy's mangled-ness, and the man dressed in all purple.

Waaiit...

That night, after everyone else had left, parents were looking for their kids still.

So the animatronics decided to help out.

Springtrap searched everywhere for the four missing kids.

"AHHHHHH HELP!" a young girls' scream reached the yellow bunny's ears.

He dashed towards the sound and found the Purple Guy, standing over a boy, holding a bloodied knife.

The little boy was dead.

Purple Guy turned around towards the girl- a green-eyed blonde.

"You're next, blondie."

As he raised the knife, Springtrap ran towards him.

The bunny grabbed the knife and threw it onto the floor.

He pinned the purple guy's arm behind his back.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

The purple guy smirked.

"You can't save them."

Before Spring had a chance to process this, Purple Guy threw him to the ground.

He raised the knife and brought it down, but he missed and instead got some of Springtrap's ear.

"FREDDY! GOLDIE! MANGLE! HELP!" he yelled.

Purple Guy raised the knife and brought it down on Springtrap's chest, right by his core.

An animatronic's core is like their heart.

The bunny cried out in pain.

Just as Goldie turned the corner.

He gasped.

"SPRINGTRAP!"

Some of the others turned the corner too.

Goldie ran to his best friend.

"No!"

He cradled the bunny in his arms, propping him up into a leaned back sitting position.

Springtrap put on hand on Goldie's upper arm.

"G-goldie. Y-ou c-ca-ame." Springtrap's words were shaky.

"Shh...You'll be okay. I promise."

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy, the Core Four, ran up.

Bonnie threw a punch that hit the man on his jaw.

Purple Guy sliced at the purple bunny with his knife, grazing his arm.

The life was leaving Spring's eyes.

"No! Don't leave us! Don't leave me!"

Springtrap smiled bittersweetly.

"G-gold-die, th-he kn-knif-e c-comp-pletel-ly pie-erc-ced me."

"I know that. We'll fix you."

"N-no. I-I'm not g-going t-to make it.

The bear's eyes welled with tears, and so did the bunny's when he saw.

After one last deep breath, Springtrap went limp.

His hand slipped off Goldie's arm.

"No! Springtrap!" Goldie sobbed.

A hush echoed over the area.

Springtrap was dead.

And it was the Purple Guy's fault.

Then Bonnie left to go throw up again because of the blood.


	10. Stuck

**Last chapter was bad I know. ;_; poor Springtrap!**

* * *

An animatronic's death was like a human's death. Neither can be brought back to life.

Animatronics also have souls, like humans do.

That said, getting over the loss of his best friend was hard for Goldie.

For a few days, he kept half expecting Springtrap to run up behind him, steal his top hat, then laugh and give it back.

He kept hearing Springtrap's voice calling his name, then turning around and no one was there.

That was denial.

For the next couple days, he felt angry- at himself and Purple Guy, who had gotten away.

 _How could I have let him die? How could I have stopped that from happening? Why didn't I stop Purple Guy?_

For one day, he tried to think of a way to bring Springtrap back- to get his best friend back.

But he couldn't.

And so began depression.

It took way longer to get over this then the other stages of grief.

The image of Springtrap, helpless and dying, haunted his dreams.

He spent hours alone, crying.

He would barely eat.

Freddy tried to cheer him up, but it didn't work.

The rest of the Misfits were unable to perform because the guitarist and the singer were gone.

In late November, Goldie picked up the picture he had looked at every single day since Springtrap's death.

It was a picture of him and Springtrap, his arm around the bunny's shoulders and Springtrap's arm around his shoulders.

It was the day before Halloween, before Freddy was attacked and all this madness started.

He felt stuck- like he would never move on, get over Springtrap's death.

A few tears rolled down his cheeks and he set the picture down.

He looked out the window and it was raining.

"Goldie?" a familiar voice asked.

"Freddy?" the brown bear stood a few feet away.

"Goldie, I know that you're sad about Springtrap...all of us are, but...c'mon, cheer up a little. Don't you remember all the good times you and Springtrap had?" Freddy put one hand on his brother's shoulder in a comforting way.

"Yeah...like when I found out Springtrap was ticklish...last Christmas, when he set up mistletoe and made me and Mari kiss- that was awkard, though." Goldie admitted.

"Well, just focus on that! It'll help you feel better, trust me."

"Okay..."

On Freddy's way out of the room, he paused and looked back.

"Don't forget the time you two rigged a bucket of water to go off on my head."

Goldie smiled, for once in more then a week.

"I won't, Freddy."

And so began Goldie's beginning of acceptance, the end of the stages of grief.

* * *

 **Okay, Springtrap died so I had to put DABDA (denial, anger, bargaining, depression, acceptance), the Kubler-Ross model of grief in there!**


	11. Labyrinth part 1

**So this is a while later. They (Freddy, Goldie, Bonnie, and Mangle) tracked down Purple Guy's house.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place, Freddy?"

"Yes, Mangle, I'm sure."

"Please don't let there be blood, it makes me sick."

"Bonnie, I don't think there's gonna be- oh." Goldie paused in the middle of his sentence.

There was an unwashed bloody knife, laying on the counter.

Bonnie averted his eyes.

"I can't afford to throw up at a time like this, so I won't look." he said.

Goldie got a little closer.

"Did he just, not wash this knife, or did he go kill someone else?" he asked.

But he recognized that knife- it was the one that had killed Springtrap.

Nevertheless, he pocketed it, thinking it might come in handy (he wiped it off first).

"Hey guys, look!" Mangle said.

She pointed down a staircase.

"Maybe he'll be down there!"

And so the four headed down the stairs.

The basement was HUGE. There was four doors- each right next to each other.

"So... I guess we go through."

Each stood at one door and entered.

* * *

Mangle entered her door and was knocked out.

She woke up hours later, disoriented.

She then realized that the only way out was through a vent that looked to be way to small to fit her.

She tried, but she just got stuck.

"Ummm... help?"

* * *

Freddy entered his room and was cautious.

He spotted a desk filled with pictures and decided to check it out.

He gaped when he realized what the pictures were of.

There was one of every animatronic.

Springtrap's was X-ed out in red marker.

His own had white-out on it in the shape of an X, so he guessed Purple Guy must've been trying to kill him.

But why?

"Ummm, help?!" he heard Mangle's voice coming through the vent.

He peeked in and saw her stuck, so he would have to climb in to get her out.

But he couldn't.

Why?

Because he was claustrophobic.


	12. Labyrinth part 2

**Wow this story is getting long, right?**

* * *

Bonnie entered his room to find...nothing really.

Just another door.

So he went through that one and found... a maze of mirrors.

After long hours getting turned around, smashing his nose into the wall, and dead ends, he finally found the exit.

What he found there greatly surprised him.

It couldn't be.

He couldn't move his feet, but he was pretty sure Purple Guy was unable to see him.

* * *

Goldie entered his door and found the Purple Guy himself.

"Ahem." Purple Guy cleared his throat.

He turned around, a machete in his hands.

His smile was demonic.

And so it began.

* * *

"Freddy! Can you help me get out?" Mangle asked.

"Uh... no sorry." he said.

"What? But you're definitely small enough to fit through the vents!"

"Well...you see...I, uh..." he stammered and tried making up excuses that stopped halfway through.

"Freddy, will you just spit it out already?!"

"I'm claustrophobic, okay Mangle?!" he yelled.

It was silent until Mangle spoke again, a comforting tone in her voice.

"Freddy...it's okay, I would never make fun of you. I might be able to get out on my own, wait for me outside of my room."

So he did.

When she got out, Mangle and Freddy went through the door in his room.

The room that they entered had the Purple Guy and Goldie, who kept dodging machete strikes.

The golden bear knocked the machete out of PG's (Purple Guy's) hands.

PG shoved Goldie to the ground and grabbed a small gun nobody noticed.

He aimed at Freddy.

The shot fired.

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! Yes, I'm evil.**


	13. Labyrinth part 3

No.

He couldn't lose anyone else.

Especially his brother.

Without thinking, he jumped in front of the bullet meant to kill the brown Fazbear.

"GOLDIE NO!"

"GOLDEN!"

"GOLDIE!"

They screamed his name, but he couldn't hear them.

All he heard was PG laughing evilly, then leaving, assuming he was dead.

And he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

The first memory came fast.

It was the Halloween of last year.

Springtrap and Goldie were performing together, along with BB and Mari.

The song they were playing was It's Me by TryHardNinja.

The next memory came.

"Eeek! Goldie, cut it out!" Spring said as Goldie tickled the bunny's side, making him giggle and laugh.

Then came the next memory.

He and Mari were standing under the mistletoe together, both extremely embarrassed.

He saw Spring smiling from the sidelines.

Again, came another memory.

Spring put up three fingers, then two, then one.

Freddy walked through the door and a water bucket fell on his head.

"GOLDIE! SPRINGTRAP!"

Then came the final memory.

The two of them were standing outside, in front of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza building.

They were trying to get a good picture.

Then the memories stopped and his best friend appeared in front of him, a few feet away.

"Spring?!"

He smiled.

"It's me."

The two broke out in a huge smile, tears of joy appearing in their eyes.

The two ran to each other and hugged.

"But how?"

Spring smiled bittersweetly.

"You're having a near-death experiance right now. You can choose."

"Choose what?"

"You can stay here with me, or you can go back to the others. You're lucky, I didn't get a choice."

A misty image appeared.

Freddy's face was streaked with tears as he was shaking Goldie's body's shoulders.

"Springtrap...I'm sorry, but I have to go back to the others."

Spring nodded. "I understand."

"But first..." Goldie got a michevious grin on his face and then tickled Spring's sides.

"Ack! What are you doing?" Springtrap said, giggling.

Goldie stopped.

"Just wanted to make sure that you're still...you."

Spring smiled as the images faded.

Goldie woke up with a gasp.

"Goldie! Oh my gosh you're alive!" Freddy tackled his brother.

Thankfully, ever since being attacked Freddy had gotten way lighter so that was good.

"Uh, Freddy? Can you get off me?"

Mangle and Bonnie stood nearby.

"You know? Lets just go back home."

"That sounds like a plan!"


	14. Bad News

**From now on, Funeddy will be referred to as FT (pronounced Eff-TEE).**

* * *

Their return to the Pizzeria was more like a retreat.

They were (temporailily) defeated.

But bad news was waiting for them there.

"We're being split up!" Ballora said.

"Aw man! Does that mean I won't be able to chat with Rena anymore?" Carl asked.

"Looks like it."

The Core Four and Goldie were going to another Freddy Fazbears place, the Toys, BB, and Mari were going to another place, and the Funtimes were going to a place called "Circus Baby's Pizza World."

FT, Rena, Vixen, Ballora, and Baby said their goodbyes and left on the truck, as they were leaving that day.

"WHAT!?" there was a 'SOLD' sign in front of the pizza place.

"Who put this fer sale?!" Foxy said.

"I don't know, but us Toys are leaving after dinner." Teddy said.

"What?" Bon(toy Bonnie) said.

"Well... I'll make your guys' favorite pizza!" Chica said.

Chica was better at making pizza and CC was better at making cupcakes.

Foxy dashed in.

"Guys! This guy called 'William Afton' put the building for sale."

"He's the guy in charge of all the money!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"His office is in the hall."

"Well, I have a pizza to make. BYE!"

 **After dinner**

"Ugh...Chica, why did you put pineapple in that pizza?"

"Why did you eat it if you know it makes you sick, Bonnie? Besides, they like it! At least Teddy, CC, Mari, and Mangle do. Not sure about Bon and BB."

Then Bonnie left to go throw up again (jeez, this is what, the third time?!).

"So...we're leaving tomorrow morning." Goldie said.

"Yeah. It'll just be us four-five." Foxy corrected himself, realizing Bonnie was not in the room, but was still coming with them.

"I still can't believe this is our last night in the pizzeria." Chica said.

"I know, right?" Freddy said.

It was silent until Bonnie came back into room.

"Um... nobody use that trash can."


	15. New Location

**The the Core Four and Goldie (From now on the Core Five) arrived at their new location.**

* * *

"This place is smaller then the other location." Bonnie noticed.

"Well, there's only two stages and it's for us three-" Freddy gestured to himself, Bonnie, and Chica- "and the other one is for Foxy."

"Apparantly, I'll be telling pirate stories." Foxy said. (BTW I'm not really trying to do a pirate accent for him)

"What am I gonna do then?" Goldie asked.

"Uhh...You're supposed to... wait. There's no mention of you anywhere on this paper." Freddy frowned and flipped the paper he was holding to the back.

"Nothing on this side either."

"That's weird. And there isn't any posters of him on the walls either, like there is for us now!" Chica exclaimed.

"It's like...he's been completely forgotten." Foxy said.

"Huh... that is weird."

* * *

Bon woke up with a start, not recognizing where he was.

Then he remembered the events of the day before, with all the getting split up and Bonnie throwing up (Bon left right after Bonnie threw up last chapter).

"Hmm..." he got up and explored.

The truck ride was boring (and tiring), and he had been _so_ tired that Bon had just collapsed on the floor near the Show Stage.

The others already had time to explore and were sleeping somewhere else.

He explored and figured out that everyone else crashed on the beanbags in Kid's Cove, where Mangle was performing.

"Whazz goin on..." Mari lifted her head off the beanbag.

Bon had forgotten that Mari was a light sleeper.

"Oh...it's just you..." she sat up and stretched.

She glanced over at the clock and noticed it was 10:30 am.

"C'mon, let's wake the others up..."

After waking up everyone else, BB was still missing.

"GUYS COME HERE THIS IS AWESOME!" they heard him yell.

It was balloons. Dozens of them, everywhere inside the Prize Corner.

"Where did all these balloons come from?!" CC asked.

"No idea!" said Teddy.

"What do we do with all of these balloons?!" Mangle wondered.

The kids burst into the pizzeria.

"BB, give them to the kids...oh, don't give me that look, we'll make more later." Bon said, noticing BB's sad expression, which brightened once the blue bunny mentioned making more later.

Teddy, CC, and Bon took the stage.

Mangle went back to Kid's Cove and grabbed her storybook that she would be using to tell stories to the kids.

Mari got inside of the Gift Box, where she would pop out of when a child came up to the box.

BB handed out balloons.

All the animatronics figured out what to do quickly.

They were busy until 8:30 pm, when the resturant closed.

That night, a new security guard appeared at both locations...


	16. Dreams and Memories

All of the toy animatronics (save Mari) slept on the beanbags for a second time (except Bon, he slept on the floor last time).

Mari slept in her gift box.

Her dreams were of what happened, 13 years ago.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _A young girl, about 5, is crying outside Fredbear's Family Diner._

 _A man wearing all purple comes up to her._

 _"Kid, why are you so upset?" he asks._

 _"I can't find my mommy or my daddy!" She sobs._

 _"What's your name, kid? Maybe I can find them."_

 _She hesitated._

 _Her mother had told her not to talk to strangers, but this man seemed very nice._

 _"Molly... Molly Phillips." she says._

 _"Well, Molly..." the man says, pulling out a knife._

 _"I think you've just made a grave mistake." he kills her._

 _Her soul leaves her body as the man leaves._

 _But instead of going upwards, as souls do, it stayed, flitting into the back room of Fredbear's._

 _It inhabits a lifeless puppet._

 _The Marionette._

 _FLASHBACK END_

Mari woke with a start.

Oh, how she _hated_ that memory!

Yes, it was true.

She was Molly.

She doubted any of the others knew how they died, or even that they died.

She had been the one to save them, after all.

Even if they did know they died, she was sure none of them remembered their names.

Ever since Springtrap died, Mari wondered what had happened to him.

Was the spirit haunting him in the afterlife now?

Probably.

"Mari? Is something wrong?" she heard Bon's voice.

She sprang out of her box.

"Nothings wrong, Bon." she said.

He turned to leave.

"Wait! Do you think you can rewind the music box?" she asked, pointing to the box sitting on the counter.

As he did that, Mari saw that it was 11:30.

She went back into her box and fell asleep to the calming melody of the music box.


	17. Nightguard

Mari woke again, 15 minutes later.

She sighed.

Obviously, Bon didn't wind it up the right way.

You were suppossed to wind until it was impossible, then hold it until it clicked.

That way, it stayed wound all night.

As she tried to wind the box herself, her thoughts drifted to the others who had died.

After her came Spring and Goldie.

Then the Core Four, then the Toys, and finally, the Funtimes.

She could vaguely remember some of the children's names.

Bon had been Blair, Mangle had been Maggie, Foxy had been Felix, Spring had been...Sammy, maybe?

She heard it click, so she sunk down into her box.

As she fell asleep, Teddy, CC, and Bon entered the kitchen.

CC was searching everywhere for Carl, but she couldn't find him.

So she forced Teddy and Bon to help her look.

"Hey, can you pass me that bottle of water over there?" Teddy asked CC.

She tried to do a trickshot while simultanuosly reaching up to grab her cupcake, who sat on a shelf.

The water bottle flew past Teddy's head and hit Bon in the face, knocking him down.

He only had one word to say- "Why?"

Bon stood up and handed him the bottle, which he opened and drank some.

Afterwards, the trio headed back to bed.

Midnight came fast.

Back at the Core Four/Five location, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Goldie were playing poker.

Freddy smirked and revealed his cards- all four kings and a five.

Chica, with an excellent poker face, revealed her cards- all aces and a three.

"I always said, you never should have taught her how to play." Goldie said as Freddy leaned back in his chair and groaned.

"So...does she- MIKE!" yelled Bonnie.

The security guard in question smiled and waved as he came closer.

"Hey guys." he said.

Foxy smiled. "Ye never told us ye were gonna be the nigh'guard, Mike!"

"Yay!" Chica cheered.


End file.
